Count On Me
by Otterr
Summary: After the Bellas win the ICCAs Jesse and Beca pursue a relationship, but Beca is starting to realize that a relationship with Jesse might not be what she wants. Chloe continues to develop a relationship with Beca, but keeps her emotions in check. What will it take to split Jesse and Beca? How will Beca realize that the relationship she's looking for might be one she already has.
1. Chapter 1

_Count On Me_

**Pairing: **Beca Mitchell/Chloe Beale

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **

After the Bellas win the ICCAs Jesse and Beca pursue a relationship, but Beca is starting to realize that a relationship with Jesse might not be what she wants. Chloe continues to develop a solid relationship with Beca, but keeps her emotions in check. What will it take to split Jesse and Beca and how will Beca realize that the relationship she's looking for might be one she already has.

**Notes:**

This story will start with Beca and Jesse. But don't worry, I have no plans for keeping it that takes place like a little bit after the competition, and Beca and Jesse are still dating because of the kiss. So it's going to follow Beca through the rest of her year at Barden. Also In my fic, the a Capella season is only in the fall. So the competition is over in like early December, and my story starts just before winter break. I've never written fanfiction before (Well... I have but I never published it) so I don't know if it's absolute shit or not. So hopefully you will enjoy, and don't be afraid to give me any kind of feedback or criticism.

* * *

**Chapter One**

They had just won the ICCAs, and everything was in a semblance of perfection. Beca had finalized her relationship with Jesse and had become very close to the Bellas. She was happy, Jesse was nice, and everything most girls would want in a guy, maybe a little more with his amazing voice. Her relationship was going well, and she had become even closer friends with Chloe. Surprisingly Aubrey befriended her as opposed to simply tolerating her after they had, of course, won the finals.

Right now she was lying in bed thinking about her first few months at college and how much her life had changed. Her phone buzzed, interrupting her deep thought. It was from Jesse, "Coffee?" it read. He really hadn't come up with any creative date ideas, they mostly just went out to eat or stayed in while he forced her to watch some movie. She still didn't like movies, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Jesse, seeing how much he enjoyed them. But trying to get her to watch like... twenty movies a week was a little much, and its charm of being a cute passion that he wanted to share was waring off quickly. She groaned internally, not wanting to get up yet. Her first class wasn't until two in the afternoon today, she sent a text back to Jesse telling him to meet her at their usual cafe.

Jesse was sitting at a table in the back corner of the small shop waiting with two cups of coffee and two muffins. "Hey you" he said cheekily. "you look like you were just hit by a truck, didn't sleep well?" he guessed. Beca hadn't really thought about it but now that he mentioned it... She's had some trouble falling to sleep recently, something was making her restless and it always felt like something wasn't quite right. But why was he so judgmental? She shrugged the thought off and replied.

"Yeah I guess... Thanks" Jesse handed her the coffee as Beca sat down. "I got you a muffin too." Jesse said. "What kind?" Beca asked warily, already noticing the bits of blue in the muffin. "Blueberry, the king of all muffins" Jesse said with a huge smile. "The king really? Well I'm sorry to inform you I'm not a big fan of the king of muffins" she said with a little amusement in her voice. "What! You can't not like blueberry muffins! Although can't say I'm surprised, you don't like a lot of fun things." Jesse teased. "Ha Ha, very funny" Beca said, not really amused.

They talked about little mundane things for about another thirty minutes until Jesse had to go to his music theory class. Beca decided a little walk around the campus might wake her up, she was still feeling super tired especially after Jesse had pointed it out. She probably should try and figure out what was causing her restlessness.

She walked by the radio station and the building where the Bellas rehearsal was normally held, and the empty swimming pool. Her little walk turned into a reminiscent nostalgia trip of the last few months. The strongest feelings coming from when she walked past the showers near the campus gym, reminding her of when Chloe burst in on her. She smiled to herself at the memory, it wasn't one that anyone could forget.

Chloe had turned out to be a great friend, she was the reason that, aside from Jesse, she decided to stay at Barden for a full education. Chloe would be getting her Masters here at Barden which means she would be around for the entirety of Becas college experience. Although due to rules, she wouldn't be allowed to partake in the Bella's, she though with a frown.

Beca got back to her dorm ready to lose herself in her music. She was just beginning to relax into her mixing, letting the bass beats pound everything out of her mind and let herself focus on the music and the blending of tracks. She had subconsciously used "Just a Dream" for the vocals of her current mix, and it kept reminding her of the mash up they did in the pool, and of Chloe singing along with her to Bruno Mars's "Just the way you are". She was just about to start on a new track, when she heard a knock on her door. Kimmy Jin gave a deathly glare, and Beca needed no more than that to motivate her to see who was at the door.

She opened the door to see a wide smiling Chloe holding lunch for both of them. "Hey hey becs! Guess who brought lunch!" Chloe said bubbly as ever. Beca's face immediately lit up, she had gotten so lost in her music she forgot that she didn't eat anything for breakfast. No thanks to Jesse. "Hey Chlo, what did you bring?" Beca asked eagerly. "Someones hungry" the redhead remarked, looking amused at the way Beca was craning her neck to see the writing on the bags.

"I got us both Smokehouse Turkey Panini's from Panera.. Your favorite." She added, looking a bit smug for remembering. "You remembered?" Beca said sitting back down at her desk starting to close up her mixing software."Of course... Whatcha working on?" She asked hesitantly. I still hadn't show her any of my mixes, they were personal. And it was a bit embarrassing at how many where inspired by her or something she did. Or even just by a song I had caught her singing. But she seemed so interested and another persons opinion can never hurt, right?

"Ummm... just some stuff." she replied, starting to revert back into herself. Why was she so bad at opening up? This wasn't even something that personal. She pushed herself to make the offer, and it wasn't that hard. It was just Chloe. "D-do you want to listen?" Somehow it had still managed to come out with a stutter. Chloe smiled widely, happy to see Beca opening up to her, and accepted the headphones Beca was offering to her, sitting down next to Beca on the office chair.

She settled herself and then turned to Beca expectantly when she had made no move to hit play. "Oh!" Beca suddenly realized she had been frozen staring at Chloe not able to move. She often got this way when Chloe just stepped into her personal bubble, like she was doing now. Just inches away from her face. Beca turned on the track, it was the "Just A Dream" remix she had just been working on. She observed Chloe, leaning back a little to distance herself from the her.

Chloe's face lit up when she recognized the song and she started bobbing her head, and humming along. She closed her eyes and let the music take her away, just like Beca did so many times a day herself. Beca almost wished she hadn't closed her eyes though, she loved looking at those amazing piercing blue eyes. What? Where did that thought come from? I have no attraction to Chloe, our feelings are strictly platonic, I have a boyfriend. She shook the thought from her head.

The song was coming to a close, the last notes fading out, and Chloe's eyes fluttered open. Making Beca's breath hitch. Why am I reacting this way? Chloe carefully took the headphones off and placed them on the desk, her smile beaming. "Beca, that was fantastic!" She looked completely sincere. "That was so good, I would totally buy that version of the song" she smiled. Beca smiled back, this wasn't like the reaction she got from Jesse. I mean sure... He said it was good, but he didn't seem all the interested and he ushered her right over to watch movies with him in _her _room. Chloe seemed so thrilled that Beca was capable of doing something this amazing.

"Thanks, that means a lot. I don't usually share my music with people... I tend to mix with my feelings in mind." She motioned towards her equipment, and then realized what she may have just inadvertantly given away. Quickly changing the subject, far far away from her feelings, she said "I've actually come to kind of a standstill recently, Jesse's stupid movie soundtracks are all that are in my head right now, I can't find any songs I want to use that won't make it sound like a cheesy pop hit". Chloe laughs, and moves over to grab their food.

Beca had forgotten about eating, once again. This time with Chloe as the distraction. "Well if you want, I can send you a list of some of my favorite songs... Just as long as you promise to let me listen to them when your done." Chloe says, looking a little unsure as to how Beca will receive the condition she tacked on. "Actually, that would be great." Beca replies. Chloe hangs out in Beca's room until Beca has to go to class. Chloe walks back to her dorm with a skip in her step after spending time with Beca, she made her feel so happy especially since she'd been starting to open up to her.

"Someones happy..." Aubrey accuses when she spots her roommate walking through the door with a huge smile on her face. "Just in a good mood is all" Chloe replies, shrugging off Aubrey's very apparent suspicion. Chloe catches herself humming "Just A Dream" and stops when she see's Aubrey shooting her yet another suspicious glance. She's gonna have to be careful if she want's to keep her crush for Beca a secret, Aubrey has a knack for finding out who she liked. To be honest, she wouldn't be surprised to find out Aubrey already suspected Beca as being her latest infatuation.

Chloe hadn't exactly been subtle with the flirting during all the Bella rehearsals. But Chloe had the advantage of just playing it off as being her usual ditsy self. Aubrey had become accustom to Chloe's very flirtatious personality. Chloe got up from her bed, and sat down at the computer and starting sifting through her itunes library to find songs to send to Beca. She wasn't sure of how many to send... So she settled on only five.

She suddenly felt Aubrey's presence over her. "Watcha doin?" Aubrey asked innocently enough. "Ummm... nothing. Just making a new playlist?" it sounded like a question. Her roomate raised her eyebrow, she definitely didn't believe it. "Those are all songs about love..." Aubrey pointed out, but didn't press any further. She just walked over to her laptop and pointedly resumed working on an essay. Chloe really was going to have to be careful.

Beca gets back from her class, very exhausted. Her professor had lectured forty minutes over the end of class and all she wanted to do was take a nap. She checked her email on her computer, and saw a new message from Chloe. It had five songs, they definitely had potential. But it would have to wait till morning, she needed some rest.

She wakes up from her nap and its around, 7 pm. She checks her phone only to find that its dead. She moans, not wanting to get up from her bed. Her stomach grumbling in protest, she rolls out of bed happy to find that Kimmy Jin is out. She has a left over half a panini, she silently thanks Chloe again. She has some homework to do, and then back to sleep. She puts on the songs Chloe sent her, she likes to get a good feel for the music she'll be working with before playing around with it. The songs are all pretty upbeat and some feature some killer vocals that she can already imagine backing with some nice beats.

One thing that doesn't slip from Beca's notice is that all the songs have some message about love, its most likely just a coincidence that Chloe chose five songs all with pretty much the same meaning of "I like this person, we should get together"... I mean that's what most songs are written about today anyway, right? Beca tries to focus on her homework, setting the playlist on repeat. Soon she's falling asleep at her desk, and she knows Chloe's songs better than some of the Bella's rehearsed numbers. It's time to go to bed she decides, but even in her drowsy stupor she's excited to work on Chloe's playlist tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Beca wakes up happy. She has no classes today, and five songs waiting to be analyzed and blended with deep bass and high falsetto vocals. She grabs her phone from the floor, and remembers that she still hasn't charged it. She plugs it in and gets dressed and decides she should probably go visit Jesse. It seems more like a burden than a pleasure, she just isn't in the mood to get into the inevitable argument she knows they will have about what to do. Hanging out with girls is so much easier, you can just sit there and talk without their being any expectations.

She drags herself to Jesse's dorm anyway, knowing she's obligated. She knocks and Benji answers the door, "Hey Beca, whats up?" he says still dressed in Star Wars pajamas. "Ummm... I was just looking for Jesse, is he around?" She asks moving further in to look around the boys dorm. "Nope, he left last night saying he was going home a bit early for winter break." Benji replied. "Oh, my phone was off yesterday... I guess he couldn't get in touch to tell me". Beca turned to leave, "thanks Benji, see yah around" she called over her shoulder. Beca really wasn't that upset about Jesse leaving early, but why hadn't he made more of an effort to let her know?

Walking back to her dorm she grabs some food and coffee, and starts to hum some of the songs from her current favorite playlist. She gets back and immediately sits down to work on the challenge Chloe has presented her with. Checking her phone she had a lot of missed calls from Jesse, who is probably on a plane at this point, and a few texts explaining his absence. She also has a text from Chloe "Good morning! How do you like my songs? Xo". Beca smiles at this and types back a quick reply "They're great x". She puts down her phone, and puts on her headphones ready to get involved in music for the rest of the day.

After spending the whole day in her dorm, Beca had managed to create a mix that involved all of Chloe's songs, while also flowing seamlessly with each other. This was her best work in a while, she wanted to make this mix a little special. She decided to make the brave decision to add some of her own vocals, which is something she rarely did, for a few verses of a song that paired nicely with Chloe's choices. After a lot of tweaking and final touches, she was finally done.

It was already eight in the evening and she was reminded that she hadn't eaten anything since that morning. She saves her mix simply as "Love is Louder", keeping to the theme of the songs. Beca walks to the local college diner, it was perfect for a quick meal. She sits down and orders. Just as her waiter gets back with her food, Chloe and Aubrey walk in.

Chloe spots Beca immediately and drags Aubrey over to her table, and sits down not waiting for an invitation from the smaller girl. "Beca! I haven't seen you all day." Chloe says settling into her seat next to Beca in the booth, with Aubrey across from them both. "Yeah, I was working on that mix all day." Beca replies not wanting for some reason to share with Aubrey the fact that she was mixing songs for Chloe. Before anyone could say any more, the waiter that had taken Beca's order earlier comes back noticing the company Beca has acquired.

"Can I get you two ladies anything?" He says very flirtatiously, Beca realizes that he is quite attractive. Chloe isn't hesitant to jump right into the flirting game, She manages to order her and Aubrey's food in the most flirtatious way possible. I'm pretty sure she somehow had gotten the guys number in between ordering a salad and a milkshake. Seeing Chloe flirt with this guy, and him so openly expressing his desire to get with her, made Beca's chest tighten and a sudden extreme jealousy emerged. Beca's face was suddenly changed to a very annoyed and disapproving scowl that she was not so subtly aiming at the waiter.

Aubrey was sitting across from Beca and Chloe at the college diner, of course Chloe had Immediately decided to go sit with Beca. She was starting to realize that whenever anything Beca related was mentioned around Chloe, she would immediately perk up and show intense interest. Any time they ran into Beca when they were out Chloe would disregard whatever their initial priority was to spend the time with Beca.

Aubrey had no idea where this sudden infatuation with Beca had come from with Chloe, nor did she understand what it really was to Chloe. But right now, looking across the table at Beca and the daggers she was shooting the waiter who was currently flirting with Chloe, as she willingly flirted back, Aubrey couldn't help but wonder why Beca was jealous. She was definitely going to keep a close eye on Chloe and how she acted around Beca. Even with Jesse in the picture, she could tell that Beca, whether she realized it or not, had underlying feelings for Chloe. And Chloe most likely reciprocated those feelings. She was just going to see how things played out, but maybe she could have some fun with it. She grinned to herself as the waiter left.

"Whats funny Aubrey?" Beca asked confused. "Nothing... You looked like you wanted to kill that waiter when he was flirting with Chloe." Aubrey casually commented. Colour flooded to Beca's cheeks and she replied in the way that one does when your brain freeze's "Uhhh... um...oh." Beca dipped her head down, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

Beca didn't really understand why she reacted that strongly when the waiter was flirting with Chloe. But she desperately wanted to change the subject but regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. "Soooo... I finished that mix for you Chlo." She cringed at how that sounded out loud. Aubrey just raised one eyebrow questioningly. Chloe, oblivious to the brunettes discomfort, smiled widely, eyes sparkling and everything.

"That's great! So I'm guessing you liked the songs then." Chloe asked her voice getting softer as she asked the question. Beca suddenly forgetting her discomfort, happy to talk about music, smiled back. "Yeah they were great, I mean you have great taste so its not surprising." She smiled sheepishly when Chloe beamed back at her. They shared a moment of eye contact before being interrupted when Mr. hot waiter arrived with their food. Chloe didn't flirt back when the waiter winked at her, and Beca smiled to herself.

The three girls enjoyed a friendly meal and left the diner still carrying on conversation. They arrived at Beca's building and stopped at outside. "Hey, when can I come listen to that mix?" Chloe asked, taking Beca's hands and pulling her closer. "Umm... How's tomorrow at around two in the afternoon? I have classes in the morning." She explained. "Sounds good." Chloe whispered, then smiled and pulled Beca into a hug. Beca couldn't help but notice how her heart rate sped up when Chloe hugged her. But dismissed it, and blamed it on the brisk walking they had been doing. Almost as soon as the hug had began it ended, and Beca was left watching Chloe and Aubrey's retreating figures.

Beca was feeling confused and conflicted as she walked back to her dorm. When she got in Kimmy Jin glared at her for coming home so late and interrupting her sleep with the opening and closing of the door. Beca got changed quickly and crawled into bed. Putting on her headphones she scrolled through her iphone and found the recently added mix "Love is Louder" and listened to it as she fell asleep.

Chloe woke up a little after eleven in the morning. She didn't have a class till later that evening, so she took advantage and slept in. Aubrey was just getting back from one her morning classes and had a bag of bagels from the local bakery. "Morning, I bought bagels." Aubrey waved the bag in front of Chloe's still half asleep face. "Yummmm." Chloe responded, getting out of bed and grabbing a bagel to eat.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go to the gym before going to Beca's." Chloe said with a mouthful of food. "You gonna be fine for the rest of the day, I hate to leave you alone." Chloe said now frowning. "No, no. It's fine I have a ton of work to do." Aubrey assured the redhead, she didn't mind Beca anymore so it was no big deal for Chloe to spend time with her. "Thanks, you're the best!" Chloe hugged Aubrey and went to change into workout clothes.

Chloe spent two hours at the gym, giving her time to shower and change before making her way over to Beca's dorm. She arrived at Beca's door, and knocked. The door opened to a glaring Kimmy Jin. Chloe stepped inside and Kimmy Jin left immediately after she had crossed the threshold. Chloe noticed Beca nodding her head at her desk and could hear the music faintly from her headphones. Chloe smiled and walked over, placing her hands over Beca's eyes. Beca, startled, became very tense and dropped her hands from her keyboard. She carefully removed her headphones, her hands brushing Chloe's. Chloe giggled, enjoying seeing Beca so confused.

"Chloe?" Beca asked in a very nervous tone. "Yup!" Chloe responded, popping the p. "You're lucky I didn't freak out, I could have like... Gone Ju-Jitzu on you or something..." Beca was smiling now, happy to see the other girl. "Well I'd like to see what a girl of your size could do." Chloe said, adding in a wink. Beca blushed and turned away, back to her computer. "So, here's what I did yesterday..."

Beca handed her the headphones as she sat perched on the side of Beca's bed. The brunette hit play, and waited to see Chloe's reactions to her mix. She smiled the whole way through. She closed her eyes again, much to Beca's dismay, but she opened them when the song got to the point where Beca had added in her own vocals. Chloe made intense eye contact with Beca, and gave her what can only be described as a look of passion. Beca felt her heart rate intensify, and her breath hitched when she caught the look Chloe was giving her and the images it flooded her brain with.

The song ended and Chloe tore her gaze away from Beca, not wanting to make things awkward. She had already practically confessed her love for the girl with the way she had just looked at her. But come on, who could blame her? Having someone like Beca make a mix for you with all your favorite songs about love and then surprise you with adding in _her _own vocals to _her_ own song about _love_.

It was a miracle Chloe didn't attempt to jump Beca right when she heard the girls clear voice suddenly added into a remix of songs that she connected to love and relationships. Finally shaking her head, and emerging from her reverie, Chloe simply said... "That. Was. Amazing." No sincere smile, just an awestruck expression and the intensity of her eyes. That's all Beca needed to know that Chloe did, genuinely, enjoy her mix of songs about love.

"I really liked the addition, at the end there..." Chloe smiled lightly. This only made Beca blush again. But she was no longer at a loss for words. "Thanks, I'm glad you liked It. They really are great songs." She added. Chloe just smiled, and moved over to lay down on Beca's bed. Beca really had grown to appreciate Chloe's friendship, and she knew her life would be completely different if the ginger hadn't burst into her shower a few months ago.

"I'm really glad your staying." Beca softly said, her thoughts had somehow snuck out into words. She watched as the other girl turned to face her, "Me to." They shared a moment in silence, and then Beca came to sit down next to Chloe on the bed. "You know, you should really consider adding your own vocals to your mixes more often, they sounded great." Chloe said softly. Beca smiled in response to this and then said "Nothing compared to yours Chlo, I'd kill to be able to sing like you." the brunette grabbed her notepad and a pencil, suddenly coming up with an idea.

"Hey Chlo, what are your... lets say... Top 5 artists?" Chloe shared her top five with Beca, as she wrote them down. "Okay great." Beca smiled to herself. "What do you plan on doing with that information miss Mitchell?" Chloe asked curiously. "Ohhhh... nothing..." Beca looked up and smiled, not wanting to be pressured into telling the truth by Chloe's gaze. Then suddenly Chloe poked Beca in the side. Beca being particularly ticklish let out a squeak. "Chloe!- oh no no no...!"

Beca started to laugh as Chloe attempted to tickle Beca. "You can just tell me what your planning and I'll stop". Chloe teased. "Not a chance!" Beca replied. "Fine then I guess we'll have to do it the hard way". Chloe tackled Beca back onto the bed, and started to pin her. "Hey no fair". Beca said still laughing. Chloe, who was now straddling Beca and holding her arms down on either side of her head, smiled triumphantly.

"Now... If you want to be released, tell me what your oh so secret plan is". Just as Beca was about to succumb, a knock on the door was heard. Beca's eyes grew wide with the sudden realization that her and Chloe were in a very compromising position. They struggled to right themselves as Aubrey walked in and gave both girls, who were shuffling nervously on the edge of Beca's bed, a very suspicious glare.

"Hey guys..." Aubrey started, still eying the two other girls oddly. "Chloe, I came to walk to class with you... Thought I'd find you here". Chloe got up and gave Beca a look that said... You got lucky this time. And waved her goodbye. "See yah guys..." Beca called after them. Beca had a thousand thoughts running through her head... What just happened...?


End file.
